Diggah Tunnel
Diggah Tunnel the Original Song prosponded from the movie Lion King 1/2 was sung, by Rivera Bandicoot and Crash Bandicoot by accident after drinking too much Wumpa Juice. The only difference to the singing from the original that both Rivera and Crash, sang a Dance Remix, that soon dispte being a mistake led them into fame and fortune with 97.5 Radio. The Song eventually was recorded at the station, and was released. The Incident led to a relationship between Rivera and Coco, and Crash and Tawana. Crash Tag Team Racing Incident Release Aftermath Lyrics Rivera Bandicoot & Crash Bandicoot... Quick before the hyena come.. Crash: All we do is dig, so we can hide-hide so we can dig-dig! Nants ingonyama bagithi babaÃ‚ Crash: All we do is dig, so we can hide-hide so we can dig-dig! Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Quick before the hyena come Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Quick before the hyena come Happiala Hakuna Matata Crash: Hakuna Matata Crash: All we do is dig, so we can hide-hide so we can dig-dig! Happiala Hakuna Matata Rivera: Hakuna Matata Quick befefore the hye-hye-hyena come Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Quick before the hyena come Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Quick before the hyena come... Diggah Tunnah is what we do Life's a tunnah we dig it through Diggah Tunnah is what we sing Diggah Tunnah is eveything Mud & clay it's a meerkats friend Always more around every bend And when you get to your tunnahs end Hallelujah - let's dig again! Dig! (Instrumental break) Dig! Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Quick before the hyena come Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Quick before the hyena come Rivera: Try clapping with both hands. Rivera:Ã‚ Happy Hakuna Matata Crash: Hakuna Matata Crash: All we do is dig, so we can hide-hide so we can dig-dig! Crash: HappyÃ‚ Hakuna Matata Rivera: Hakuna Matata Rivera: All we do is dig, so we can hide-hide so we can dig-dig! Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Quick before the hyena come (Mixed Chanting Rivera and Crash...) Diggah Tunnah is what we do. Diggah Tunnah is what we sing. Mud & clay it's a meerkat's friend. And when you get to your tunnah's end.. Halleluja - let's dig again! Dig! Digga digga digga digga (Tunnah!) Digga digga digga digga (a little faster!) Digga digga digga digga (What was that?!) Nants ingonyama bagithi babaÃ‚ Crash: All we do is dig, so we can hide-hide so we can dig-dig! Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Shenzi marie fetatora belle-jeda jackelina hyena Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Keepa digga never get done-a Diggah Tunnah. Dig digga tunnah Quick before the hyena come Coco's Crush Music Video thumb|404px|left|The Original Song, during recording and the Incident at Crash Tag Team Racing.